A wide variety of catheters, for example intravascular catheters, such as diagnostic, therapeutic, and guide catheters, have been developed for medical interventions. These catheters generally include a catheter shaft that is advanced through the anatomy of a patient to a target region. Once properly situated, the catheter can be used for its intended purpose or as a guide for other interventions.